


Dawn's Birdsong

by Yamino_Yama



Series: Take Wing [1]
Category: Banana Fish
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ash not in Gang, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Little Mermaid Elements, Lost Voice, M/M, Mystery, Romance, Tale of Icarus, Winged Eiji, lost wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-06-13 02:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamino_Yama/pseuds/Yamino_Yama
Summary: Ash finds a pendant on the ground with a bird engraved on it. Thinking it beautiful but of no importance, he picks it up and stashes it away. But the pendant isn't his only find that day. He soon stumbles on a boy who appears lost or abandoned, a boy who can't utter a word. Are the two finds related?





	1. Nestling

**Author's Note:**

> After noticing the Banana Fish anime is relating Eiji to a bird more so than a rabbit as the manga did, I thought of the backbone of this fic. Though, what it became was a sort of Little Mermaid AU with a dash of the tale of Icarus: the tale of WingedEiji, the bird who's lost his voice. In this universe, Ash isn't in a gang, just a regular kid doing honest work, and somehow still stumbling into worlds of trouble.
> 
> I plan to update weekly, same day as a new episode of the anime. Can't say how long this will be yet. Stay tuned!
> 
> P.S. For my thoughts on episodes, updates on this fic and others, plus Banana Fish fan art, check out my Twitter @Yamino_Yama.

Trudging through the snow with his arms folded, Ash navigated the lazy streets. Only he and a few other fools that didn't watch the weather would be out on a day like today. The sludge wasn't deep but the last thing he wanted to do was slip and wind up with wet clothes that made him even colder. His steps were brisk but he faltered when he felt an object underfoot too large to be a stone.

He bent and sifted until he found the 'something' he'd stepped on. It was a round piece of jewelry. Picking it up, he realized that it was a type of necklace, the heavy round base attached to a long chain. Rubbing it clean, Ash noticed that it was engraved. Squinting in the dim light, he could make out the outline of a bird in flight. It was a simple image, but so beautiful that it rocked Ash's heart.

"Sorry, stranger," he whispered into the night, "your loss, my gain."

He stuffed the pendant into his pocket and kept on going. He could see the light of his apartment up ahead and he was sure that nothing had ever looked more inviting.

***

Just when he'd taken off his clothes and sunk into bed, Ash's phone rang.

"Sorry, man, but we need you at the garage," Shorter told him. "Two guys came in after having a collision with each other. We've got a dented bumper to fix, plus two cracked headlights."

Ash groaned, covering his eyes with his arm. "I just got off my day job not long ago. I had to work overtime and there's nothing more exhausting than closing at an understaffed family mart. Aren't Kong and Bones on duty tonight?"

"They are, but with this much work, the boss is demanding all hands on deck."

"You know, most garages would be closed at this hour. I don't know if the boss is kind or an insane slave driver, hiring a load of teens and asking them to work in the middle of the night."

"I'd say kind since one of said teens was so down on his luck, he came begging on his hands and knees for work," Shorter reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah," Ash said, already heaving himself up from bed and getting dressed. "When eviction threats come, a kid's head gets cloudy, you know, and there was no way I was going back home to the folks."

"Family life that bad?" asked Shorter.

Ash smirked. "About as bad as yours before you and Nadia hightailed it, I'd say."

"Then keep running like there's a fire under your tail, man. I don't blame you."

The two laughed. "See you in a bit," Ash said. He hung up and slung on his jacket, ready to head out. It was when he stuffed his hands in his pockets at the door that he remembered the pendant. Rather than risk losing it on the job, Ash placed it in the drawer of his nightstand and left his apartment.

Despite the ground being slippery, Ash risked moving at a jog. The boss didn't like him turning up late, even if Ash was the one doing him a favor just by showing up. He had to admit the old man had protected him when he needed shielding, giving him extra work to cover for his piss-poor-paying day job and paying him enough to take care of his delinquent bills. What was another night of a five-hour sleep?

Lost in thought, Ash turned a corner too quickly and felt the blunt force of a collision with who-knew-what. It felt like someone had put a new brick wall where it didn't belong. "Can't you watch where you're—?"

Ash quit talking when he saw that what—rather who—he had crashed into was another boy. His eyes wide and fearful, the boy brushed snow from his sheer clothes and windswept black hair. The anger diffused from Ash to be replaced with concern.

"Sorry for yelling," he apologized. "You just took me surprise is all. You okay?"

The boy quit worrying over snow on him and shook his head, still looking like he was a second from bolting.

"No, you're not okay? Did I hurt you?" Ash moved to touch the boy's shoulder but he shrunk away with a slight frown on his face. Ash backed off. "Okay, I won't touch you. Just . . . you look really freaked out. Maybe you don't trust strangers, and I don't blame you, but how about you at least tell me your name and what I can do to help."

The boy opened and closed his mouth but not a sound came out.

Ash cocked his head. "You don't have to be nervous or anything. Say what you need to say."

The boy blinked at him. He gestured to his neck, moved his hands to indicate something pouring out from his gaping mouth, and finally shook his head again. It struck Ash what the boy was trying to say.

"You can't speak, can you?"

***

After some thought, Ash brought the boy with him to the garage. His coworkers gawked at Ash like he was out of his mind, and he had to take an earful from Boss Max, but he somehow had no regrets. A smile tugged the corner of Ash's lips as he watched the boy wonder around with awestruck eyes.

"Look," senior employee Alex said as he came over to Ash sighing before continuing on. "I have nothing against a mute kid, but do you really think you should have brought him around here?"

"What was supposed to do?" asked Ash, "Leave him where I found him. Look at him. He's barely dressed right. No one would send their kid out in clothes that thin after dark in the dead of winter, especially one who can't talk. He's either a runaway or an orphan, in other words, one of us. You really want to cast him away to freeze out there?" He pointed outside where it was apparent the wind was picking up, driving the temperature down further.

Alex scratched his head, frustrated. "No, but I mean . . . this isn't a playground, you know."

"At least one of kids has sense," Max said, overhearing the conversation. "He keeps meddling where he doesn't belong. It's like he's out to lose a finger."

Shorter came up behind him. "I'd say he's aiming to lose his head."

Max gasped, looking over to where Ash last saw the boy. Ash followed his gaze and rushed over without thinking, tugging the boy out from under a hoisted car. "You've got to watch it," Ash scolded him, surprised at how angry he felt. "You scared me half to death."

The boy's eyes went saucer wide before he cast them down with shame. "Hey, cheer up. I was just worried," Ash said. "No harm done."

Immediately uplifted, the boy beamed at Ash and Ash felt a flicker of giddiness that he had no name for.

"All right," Max said, interrupting a gaze between Ash and the boy that had been going on for who-knew-how-long. "I think that proved my point. Forget work. We'll manage without you. For now, just give this kid shelter wherever you've got yourself holed up, and we'll figure things out from there."

Ash grinned. "Most adults would tell me to take him to the police or something. Guess you can't since you're working teens in the middle of the night."

"If you keep saying suggestive stuff like that, I'll make you work nights for a month."

"Okay, okay, we're going."

"Wait," Max stopped him. He took out his wallet and handed Ash a fifty dollar bill.

Puzzled, Ash moved slowly to receive it. "You offering advance pay now? What's this for?"

"You're looking malnourished," Max explained. "I don't want you starving the kid too. Also, if you don't have an extra jacket, buy him one. I'm getting cold just looking at him."

Actually touched, Ash said sincerely. "Thanks, Max," before heading out with the boy beside him.

"Seriously, take care of yourself, Ash," Max called after him, "and the kid too."

Ash waved, not turning back. "I plan on it," he shouted back.

On the walk home, Ash marveled on how odd this day was, how rapidly things had changed. While he wanted to feel bitter at having a new responsibility, instead he was preoccupied with feeling smug; all the while home, Ash was able to keep an arm across the boy's shoulders, simultaneously keeping the boy from shaking cold and enjoying his heat.


	2. Preening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash manages to get the boy he found clothed and fed at his place. After a weekend's worth of bonding, the boy finally crosses paths with Ash's first find. What will happen when the boy gets hold of the pendant?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was going to be another chapter of Ash and 'the boy' bonding, but I condensed the moments because it was so, so hard not to use Eiji's name while writing this. Next chapter, Ash will learn what to properly call 'the boy.' *phew* Enjoy!

"This is the place," Ash declared as he switched on the light, illuminating his very humble abode. The boy was looking around, clutching at the hem of his shirt. It was like he was afraid to take two steps inside the place. "Relax," Ash told him. "Consider this home. I'll bet you'd like to get cleaned up. You can have a shower and I'll get some fresh clothes for you to put on afterwards, okay?"

To Ash's relief, the boy nodded and headed for the bathroom. "After you've changed, I'll have food ready for you too," Ash called after him.

Right away, Ash went to his closet and pulled out a sweater and pants. He went for small clothes because of the boy's frame, but also made sure he got things that wouldn't fit too loose. Comfort would definitely be felt in clothes that were close-fitting enough to provide warmth. Even with the heater on, Ash was guilty himself of wearing articles that gave him the impression of being held in a tight squeeze, an invisible hug for nights that he'd never admit had been lonely. Now he had someone with him and didn't know to control his nerves.

Ash went to the bathroom door with clothes and towel in hand. He could hear that the shower was still running. Still, he knocked and waited for a reply. None came and Ash grew worried. "Hey, you okay in there? I brought a towel so you can dry off, and a change of clothes, as promised." He waited, but there was no sound but the rushing water. "I'm sorry, but I'm coming in, okay?" he called, trying the knob and feeling relief when he realized the door wasn't locked.

Through stream, Ash could make out the boy in the shower, specifically two parallel markings on his back that looked like some kind of scars. "Hey," Ash called again. The boy snapped out of his thoughts and turned quickly, eyes wide. "Sorry to intrude and startle you. I thought you'd need these," he gestured to the things in his arms. "I'll leave them here. Sorry." Folding the clothes and towel and putting them on the sink countertop, Ash retreated, closing the bathroom door behind him.

He went to the kitchen, preparing pots and pans he could use to throw something edible together, all the while thinking of those scars. Had the boy been abused and run away because of it? It explained why he wasn't dressed for the weather and looked so lost, why he backed away from Ash's hand when he tried to help dust the snow from him. Deciding to leave in a hurry and without a destination, it was a wonder he'd trusted Ash enough to come here. Perhaps he _didn't_ trust, not entirely. If so, Ash couldn't blame him.

All these thoughts made Ash wonder if the boy _could_ talk and just wasn't ready.

Ash, hearing a click and the patter of feet, turned to see that the boy had finished dressing. His hair was still damp, as were his clothes, from the shower's mist.

Ash started. "Sorry about bringing the clothes in there. I should have guessed they wouldn't stay dry. Are you cold? Want a blanket until you've dried out?"

The boy shook his head and smiled as he put a hand to his stomach and rubbed.

"Hungry, huh," Ash chuckled. "Then I've finished just in time." He plated the scrambled eggs and toast and poured soup into a bowl on the side. "It's not anything fancy, but this is about the only kind of meal I know how to make."

It hurt admitting how inadequate he was in the kitchen, but the boy showed no scorn when Ash put the meager meal before him. Once Ash was seated with his own food, the boy closed his eyes, clapped his hands in some kind of prayer, and picked up his utensils. Ash stayed still, watching the bit of egg go from the plate to the boy's mouth, waiting for a reaction. Noticing he was being gawked at and understanding why, the boy offered Ash a thumb's up. He then shoveled more into his mouth and grinned.

Ash laughed. "I get it. You think it's good. Thanks, but don’t choke, okay?" The boy nodded and Ash finally joined in on chowtime. He lost count of the times the two of them would stuff their mouths, making hamster-cheeked faces at each other, and have to choke back laughter, but in time, they were done.

"I guess it's time for shut-eye now, huh," Ash said. "I have extra PJs you can wear now. I mean, the sweater's one thing, but I doubt you'd feel comfy in the jeans."

The boy took the new clothes from Ash, went to the bathroom to change, and came out a minute later. In the meantime, Ash had decided how he wanted things to go. "You take the bed," he instructed. "And I'll sleep here." 'Here' was a pillow and blanket beside the bed, on the floor.

Shaking his head, the boy looked like he wanted to refuse, but Ash turned off the light, collapsed on his pallet, and covered his head, ignoring him until he heard the shuffle of the bedsheets. Ash couldn't help but smile. He'd sensed the boy had a dogged personality, but as predicted, that stubbornness seemed to have a limit. When the boy was snoring softly, Ash got up and peeked at him. Everything from his nose down was tucked under the covers and his hair was functioning as a feathery curtain over his eyes. He definitely appeared cozy.

Sitting down on his makeshift bed, Ash considered those scars on the boy's back again and frowned. If someone had maimed him, they'd never get a chance to again. No one would. Ash wouldn't let them. With that vow in his heart, Ash laid his head to his pillow and joined the boy in dreaming.

***

Morning came and Ash tip-toed around, getting ready for work. It was a Saturday so he didn't have a shift at the mart; instead, he'd work the garage early and have the afternoon on free. It seemed the boy was still sleeping and Ash didn't think it was necessary to wake him, since inviting him along would present the same problems as last night; at the same time, he didn't want him to freak out, waking up and finding Ash gone, so Ash wrote a quick note and left it on the nightstand. With one last look over his shoulder at the lump still lounging in his bed, Ash smiled and headed out.

Since he'd left early, Ash made a coffee run and guzzled the piping-hot drink on the walk to the garage, ignoring the sting of his burning tongue. He arrived having lost about fifteen minutes from the side trip, but he was still on time. Despite that, everyone was looking at him like he'd grown an extra head or something.

Ash went up to Shorter. "Hey, what's up?"

Shorter just pointed inside and Ash went in preparing to see a grumpy Boss Max that would take a full day to pacify. Hell, he didn't even know what everyone was so troubled over. Then again, once in the garage, Ash saw and knew. Standing there, eyeing everything with the same blatant curiosity he'd shown yesterday, was Ash's new ward. Next to him, arms crossed and face stern, was, of course, the boss.

"What's he doing here?" Ash asked Max.

"That's what I want to know," Max answered.

The boy jumped to attention, scrambling with the contents of his pocket until he pulled out the note Ash had written him, holding it out like a permission slip.

"I left a note," Ash explained, "saying where I'd gone. He must have decided to come with."

"You think?" Max groaned and rubbed at his temple. "Now, I understand a kid like you being responsible for another is tough, but Ash, you need a better grip on him."

"Right," Ash agreed. "He's slicker than I figured." Struck by an idea, he cocked an eyebrow. "You couldn't ask for a better Grease Monkey, right? He'd fit in here perfectly with some training."

Max sighed again. "He can stay while you work today, if you keep an eye on him, but no more, never again, I mean it."

"Sure you do, Max," Ash said, slinging an arm around the boy and walking him away. Quietly, so only the boy could hear, Ash said. "I can't say I'm not angry that you came looking for me alone, but I also can't say I'm not glad you're here."

***

Ash taught the boy the names of tools, having him pass them to Ash as he fixed this and that under the hood. He also kept up small talk to keep the task from being boring, mostly chattering about himself, something he rarely felt the urge to do.

"I haven't seen my folks in a while and I don't plan to. The guys here are like family, even Boss Max, because they taught me everything I know about handling cars. I really like fixing up these clunkers."

The boy pointed to the car and shrugged.

"Why do I like them?" Ash guessed. The boy nodded and Ash thought his answer over before continuing to speak. "Well, maybe it's because they can take you places. I mean, if I could have worked at an airport, that would've been three times as cool, but cars give you a soaring feeling too, when traveling full speed with the windows down, the wind in your hair. It beats boats, I'd say. Though, I suffer seasickness, so my opinion probably shouldn't count."

The boy mimed the movements of waves at sea. Ash feigned insult and injury, shouting, "Hey, you _trying_ to make me sick?"

The two laughed and a voice drifted from behind Ash, speaking in a whisper, yet still comically loud. "I don't remember ever seeing Ash laugh and smile this much. It's freaky."

Ash shook his head and exclaimed, "I can hear you, Bones." That made all the guys watching him scatter and Ash was finally free from the weight of their eyes. They'd been boring holes into Ash and the boy's backs all morning. Luckily, with just the two of them, the rest of the day's work went without a hitch.

***

Sunday came and Ash brought the boy with him to the garage again, wiggling an eyebrow at Max who all about blew a gasket roaring that this was exactly what he'd forbade. Though, after a few hours of seeing Ash work with the boy as an assistant, Max calmed and lost all reason to complain. In fact, he grinned, watching them progress.

"The two of you are like one well-oiled machine," he remarked. "It's like the communication between you is on another level, despite him being mute." The boy cast a glance at Max, who added, "He doesn't seem deaf though . . . Well, regardless of whether he is or not, he's definitely skilled. Who'd have thought a rookie like him could help increase your productivity?"

"He's a great partner," Ash responded, eyes on the boy so he could watch him beam and blush at the compliment. "It constantly bothers me that I don't know what to call you," he said to the boy directly.

"Did you ask him to write his name?" Max asked.

"Yeah, I tried that last night but I couldn't read it. He wrote in another language."

"Yikes." Max considered then suggested. "Why not just call him 'Kid.' My friends and I used to run with nicknames back in the day and, I mean, he looks younger than you. He can't be over fifteen, I'd say. It's a perfect name, if you ask me."

"I don't think I did," Ash retorted, too low for Max to hear.

Though Max was right that the boy looked young, Ash had to assume that either he'd been wrong on the age estimation or the boy didn't want reminding of his youth; after all, his usually gentle face was set with a killer scowl.

***

All day Ash avoided using the nickname. Even though they hadn't known each other long, just calling him 'kid' felt too impersonal and cold.

The boy was cleaning now, smiling while using the feather duster to attack anything he could reach. Once he made it to Ash's nightstand, the boy tried dusting the lamp, bumping it by accident, and making it wobble. Ash rushed over.

"Oy, careful, kid," he said, wincing afterwards. It came out without thinking, that pathetic nickname, and as he thought, it sounded too harsh. "Sorry, it's just that this lamp came with the place and the landlord will probably add a hundred bucks to my bill if something happened to the thing." That wasn't the sort of apology he wanted to give, but again his mouth and his brain felt disconnected. Maybe everything was all right though and the boy could put the awkwardness out of his mind.

But Ash turned and realized that he wasn't forgiven yet. Pouting, the boy turned his back to Ash, cleaning things he'd already gotten to, evidently trying to look busy. Eventually, he came back to the nightstand, giving Ash a bit of a shove so he could continue tidying the tabletop. When he finished with that, Ash expected him to move on, but for some reason he froze with a far-off look in his eye and reached for the drawer handle. When he pulled it open, his eyes grew wider.

Worried, wondering what he'd stored that could evoke such a face, Ash came over to him. At the same time, the boy pulled something out. As soon as he saw the gold chain dangling from the boy's hand, Ash remembered. "Ah, I found that, completely forgot. I think it was the same evening I found you, actually. I wonder if it's worth anything . . ."

Ash was suddenly brought to his knees when a shrill whine split the air. Holding his ears, he looked at the boy whose eyes were glowing, mouth gaping, before he collapsed beside Ash in a still heap.


	3. Molting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With his newfound houseguest finding the pendant Ash picked up, life changes again. Ash learns more about the mysterious boy known as Eiji and about worlds he never knew existed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a long and important conversation, but I tried sprinkling it with fluff (and wound up also adding a dash of angst). Look forward to where this week's revelations will lead Ash and how it will affect his bond with Eiji.
> 
> P.S. As of today, I still plan to update weekly, but I may come into more work in the month of August and have to change to every-other-week updates. Glance at my Twitter (@yamino_yama) for news if I'm ever late uploading and know that no matter what, I won't be leaving you guys hanging long. As always, thank you so much for reading and stay tuned! ^_ ~ <3

"Hey," Ash slapped the boy's face and tried shouting again. "Hey, snap out of it!"

The boy roused, shifting in Ash's arms, then sitting up and holding his head. "That was weird, that noise, sounded like a bird on death's door," Ash said, trying to lighten the mood. But it had the opposite effect on the boy.

His eyes darkened before he shut them with a wince. "That . . . is too close to truth."

It took Ash a good moment to realize that the boy had spoken. Ash's mouth parted open and closed like a water-craving fish as he processed this and got his _own_ voice.

"You can talk?" he asked.

"Yes."

"This is amazing. I mean, I thought you couldn't and all this time—"

"No, you were right. I couldn't," the boy held up the pendant, "until I found this." The pendant spun, glowing in the moonlight it caught through the open window blinds. The engraving of the bird seemed to leap out at Ash in the light. Looking again, Ash realized it resembled a dove with a branch in its mouth: a symbol of peace and freedom.

"I have so much to ask," Ash admitted.

The boy chuckled. "I bet. I did fall into your hands suddenly. Sorry."

Ash shook his head and asked what was pressing most on his heart. "First, what's your name?"

The boy scoffed. "You mean you don't plan on calling me 'kid?'"

"You don't like that, do you?"

"Not when I'm three times your age where I come from." After a pause, he added, "I say that, but my age equivalent in this world would be about twenty years old."

"Still a few years my senior then, huh," Ash mused. "You have such a cherub-like face that I'd never have guessed it."

"Keep grinning," the boy said, narrowing his eyes in warning. "When you're sixty, I will probably look thirty . . . My name is Eiji, by the way."

"Eiji," Ash repeated, feeling the name out on his tongue and adoring it instantly. "Okay, then, can I ask something else?"

"Of course, Ash," Eiji answered. "Ask as much as you need. Giving you answers is the least I can do after you took me in and cared for me. Please."

Ash blinked, in awe of Eiji's courtesy. They both knew he didn't have to tell Ash anything, whatever he felt was owed. This was a trust that Ash wasn't expecting after a mere two day's friendship. There was so much he wanted to know, so much that he was afraid to ask. Taking a deep breath, he decided on what questions should take precedence.

"Okay," Ash said again. "So, where did you come from and why did I find you roaming around in the cold at night, dressed in what may as well have been rags, and with scars on your back?"

That last point came out without care and Ash cursed himself for it. Getting too personal would surely make Eiji seal his lips and never open them again.

But, to Ash's surprise, Eiji smiled. "I see you took my advice to ask what you want. That’s a lot of questions." Seeing Ash cringe, he waved his hands apologetically. "Ah, I didn't mean you are a bother. I really don't have a problem answering or anything. Just . . . it's a very long story."

Ash grinned. "I'd say we have time."

With a nod, Eiji sighed, sat on the bed and gestured for Ash to do the same. Once they were both comfortable, Eiji looked to the ceiling. _No_ , Ash realized, _through the ceiling and rooftop, miles and miles farther on, to the furthest reaches of the sky_. Eyes distant as though fixed on a spot in another galaxy entirely, Eiji began to speak.

***

"My people are related to beings from lore in this world's Japan, beings called 'tengu.'

"Thus your name origin," Ash guessed.

Eiji nodded and continued. "Tengu are supernatural beings that are part bird, looking human expect for having wings and sometimes beaks, but while Tengu look like a species of bird called kites, my people resemble doves. White wings jut from our backs, giving us the ability to soar. Also unlike Tengu, we are peaceful, soothing all in our presence, especially with our voices. Because of our power, rumors have circulated among other worlds that our bodies themselves are of value.

"Other worlds," Ash interrupted. "How many are there?"

"More than I can name, really," Eiji admitted. "I'm only familiar with a few, as are you. They're spread as children's tales, but mermaids and ogres and fairies . . . they and many more exist, just in places no one can see no matter how deep in the ocean they dive or how far they explore a cave. All creatures have ways of protecting themselves and secrecy is the best method; some are so skilled at camouflage that they remain invisible to the naked human eye.

Anyway, an enemy entered my people's environment in the hopes of attaining more strength. They attacked without warning or mercy, singeing our feathers off then moving on to plucking nails and teeth. You would think if they thought our parts valuable, they would treat them with care, but really the fun for them is inciting fear, causing destruction. If a feather seared and bloodstained fetched half price, they wouldn't care, wouldn't want to lose the thrill of breaking us, trying with all their might to make us scream."

Ash felt sick, but he listened on.

"I escaped with all but my wings, falling to Earth with my pendant around my neck, but losing it once I got here. That's where you come in, first finding the pendant and then finding me. I didn't expect kindness after the barbarity I experienced, but you gave me faith in strangers again."

Partially mortified at hearing Eiji's story and how easily he'd glossed the brutality over, Ash didn't want to stress too many issues, but then again, wasn't now the best time to ask? He swallowed his doubt and got serious. Learning more was the best way to help Eiji, after all.

"This 'enemy' came and just . . . attacked your friends and family? Did you see all that? Did anyone else make it out alive?"

"I don't know." Eiji's eyes narrowed. "I know it sounds cold, but I'm used to seeing such violence. Despite my kind relishing in peace, times of war always come about, like they do here. Jealousy or gluttony or pure wrath, whatever the cause, it happens. That is why my people started 'voice trapping.'

"What now?" Ash asked.

"From this world, we take trinkets like this," Eiji dangled the pendant before Ash again, "and lift them back to our land in the clouds so that our elders can seal our voices away in times of danger. It's so that, no matter how much we are tortured, none of our secrets can be ripped away from us, to keep our true gift from others' hands. Just as you were able to hold the pendant without attaining my voice, no one else would have been able to either. The voice returns to its original owner when the trinket is in their hands and they have their mouths open to inhale it, a perfect treasure chest. The only flaw is that only an elder can seal a voice again. Now that I have mine, I must be careful. I put not only myself, but you, in danger by being able to talk."

"But no other creature could possibly know you're a half-bird, right?" Ash asked. "You're safe."

Eiji shook his head. "That tranquility that pours from our voices also leaks through our pores, to a lesser degree. Some can sense a calming air around us, others smell a pleasing perfume. There is never a real escape, just a constant run . . . a never-ending game of hide-and-seek."

Silence fell on them, only a couple horn blares on the street outside to remind Ash that he was still in his city apartment, not in a fantasy.

"What could an enemy do if they did get the voice of your kind? Rule the world?" Ash had been joking but Eiji sighed.

"Well, something like that," he admitted and Ash's mouth fell open. "It would take work, but imagine someone cooling another's anger, or stifling another's argumentative state, in order to get their way. It's like a tranquilizer, my voice. Just talking could do something like that if I put effect into it, but if I were to sing, I would put others in a deep sleep, like hibernation, that they may neither wake from.

"You weren't kidding about being powerful. I can't even see a downside to having that much power in your voice."

"How about never being able to make so much as a hum while your very soul longs to sing? My people are part bird, remember? Yet, we feel caged. We can sing among our own kind, but it affects all other beings so we can't carry melodies away from home, and even in my homeland, no choruses are allowed so that our voices don’t travel too far by mistake. We have so little control over the power in our songs."

"So being down here is especially stifling, huh?" Ash reasoned. "Not even being able to hum, you said."

Eiji started then smiled at Ash. "Somehow, no, it feels like a strange dream, seeing New York up close when I'd always been staring at it on the horizon from on high. For so long, it was like this place was beckoning me. When my wings broke, I didn't hesitate to make sure I fell in this direction." He looked away, fiddling his fingers then beamed up at Ash again. "Maybe the pull I was feeling was coming from you."

Ash didn't know what to say as his heart skipped a beat. It ricocheted in his chest for a while but before reaching a crescendo that would require Ash jumping up and pacing, it quieted and returned to a normal rhythm.

Softly, Ash said, "I see what you mean about that soothing effect your body emits. I feel it now . . . I mean, I felt comfy with you the moment I laid eyes on you too, really. But, then again, there are many times when I also feel like a nervous mess around you."

What was he saying?

It was something Ash didn't intend to reveal but he felt no shame as Eiji's eyes shined with emotion. "I think that was something else, though I don't know what. I felt comfy with you too, right away. And I'm still amazed how easy it was to communicate with you when I couldn't talk. It was like you were reading my mind. By the way, I have a question for you, now that I can ask."

"Shoot."

"Is Ash your real name?"

"No, Ash was something Boss Max and the others came up with. Said it was because they found me weak and sullen but I rose up, ready to fight with a fire in my eyes, like a phoenix from ash. They're overly dramatic, as you can tell."

"I don't think so. You do blaze like a bird of flames. Fire can be dangerous but it also provides warmth and light. It's perfect. Your hair even resembles a ball of fire in the mornings."

"Bedhead aside, if I were a bird, I'd fly out of here. The guys at the garage are great but this world is so wide, and you've told me that it's only one in a sea of many. What I wouldn't give to see it all."

Ash fell back on his bed, arms stretched about his head. Eiji continued to sit up, staring at him wistfully with a fist to his chin. It looked like he wanted to say something.

"What?" Ash asked.

"Nothing, just . . . getting to my world, any other world, is difficult. Supernatural beings can travel between them but—"

"Humans can't," Ash guessed. Eiji stayed quiet, not looking at him. "Don't worry about it, Eiji. It's not the first time that I couldn't make a dream come true. Besides, meeting you is a dream in and of itself."

"It's not that humans can't," Eiji corrected him, but rather than explaining further, he cast his eyes to the floor, shuffling his toes in the carpet and refusing to meet Ash's gaze.

"If it's hard to talk about, don't," Ash advised. "I think you've given me enough info for now anyway. In fact, it's so much that it's still hard to wrap my head around."

Eiji hesitantly eased himself down onto the bed. He and Ash weren't touching, but they were so close Ash wondered if he should shuffle some distance between them. Apparently, Eiji had the opposite idea. Ash held his breath as Eiji moved until they were practically nose to nose. Ash could feel Eiji's breath ghosting over him.

"What is your real name, by the way?" he asked.

"Ah, forgot to say." Ash swallowed then answered, "Aslan."

Eiji's eyes stretched. "Aslan," he repeated, just as Ash had done learning Eiji's name. "I really like it. It sounds like a powerful name, the name of someone you can put a lot of faith in."

Ash squirmed. "I don't know if I'd go that far. It's not like I'm a genie who can grant wishes or anything."

"Trust me," Eiji said, "you're kinder and more talented than any genie. Besides granting wishes is less magic and more will, and humans have a lot of that. You could probably do it, if you tried."

Ash raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? Well, if I could, what would you wish for?"

Eiji gazed at the pendant and clutched it to his chest again. "My hope is that my wings will grow back so I can revisit my world and see what has become of it, see if there are any other survivors, see if I can do something to help, anything."

Ash said nothing. After hearing Eiji's wish, he merely let it weigh on him. It was a heavy weight indeed, suffocating. _He wants his wings so he can leave_ , Ash thought. _He's just fine with leaving me. And what am I supposed to do when he's gone?_

Something in his body language must have alerted Eiji to Ash's change in mood. "Are you not feeling well?" Eiji asked him.

"I'm great," Ash said, feigning bliss with a wide grin. "Let's see if I can make that wish come true, huh."

Eiji nodded. "I'll leave it to you." Suddenly looking flustered, Eiji asked, "Do you mind if we sleep like this tonight, sharing the bed?" He was already crawling up to one of the pillows and patting the one beside him to get Ash to do the same.

Ash snorted, losing a bit of his depression, for now. "I don't mind, if you want me."

"I always want you," Eiji said. Ash was startled but saw that Eiji's eyes were already blinking slowly with sleep, hardly bearing to stay open.

"That's my line," Ash whispered, settling beside him again. While Eiji still held his pendant to his heart in his sleep, his free hand was out, like he was reaching for Ash and Ash dared to return that reach, clasping their fingers together and warming at the pressure of Eiji unconsciously squeezing his hand.

He wondered how many more nights they'd share in this cramped room. Watching city lights play off Eiji's face, illuminating him, Ash hoped forever.

Eventually, Ash fell asleep with tears pricking his eyes, tears he refused to let flow.


	4. Mending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After regaining his voice, Eiji puts himself in isolation for Ash and his friends' sakes. Not being able to stand seeing Eiji growing listless, trapped by the same four walls, Ash drags him out. The two do share a pleasant evening out, but the night is young and both get a shock once they return to the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was able to get this chapter out on time! ^v^ Yay!! Again, planning on keeping chapters weekly, but may change if I experience a lack of time. Glance at @yamino_yama on Twitter for news if I'm ever late). I would describe this chapter as 'the calm before the storm' as the next chapter will end with a new character that will shake things up. As always, thank you for reading and stay tuned!

"Whoa, Max, are you giving me a raise?"

Ash flipped through the wad of cash he was handed again, counting twice his usual pay.

Max groaned. "Do I look rich enough to raise wages? It's yours and the kid's pay. He helped you out a lot and I can't say that I had him working for free. It weighs too much on my conscience."

Again Ash counted, disbelieving. "You've given him a full week's pay and he only worked two days. You're really growing soft, aren't you, Boss?"

On the verge of roaring, Max grumbled, "Just give it to him, okay? Can I trust you to do that and not pocket any extra bills?"

"You have to ask?"

"Yeah, you're many things, including a mouth off, but one thing you're not is untrustworthy. Plus you care too much for the kid to cheat him. I don't know why you didn't let him come along with you today. There was a light workload so he wouldn't have been a bother, and he hasn't been by in what – a week?"

Ash pocketed the money, keeping emotion off of his face. "He's not used to labor, and it's not like he was officially working here."

"Does that mean he won't be coming back?"

Ash turned. "Don't know. We'll see."

Before any more questions flew at him, Ash hurried from the garage and back to his apartment. He hesitated before opening the door.

Eiji had made a decision once he'd gotten his voice, one that Ash was still uneasy over. Ash thought back to their conversation, the morning after Eiji detailed his origin.

_"As much as I want to, I won't go with you to work anymore. I won't go anywhere."_

_"Isn't that extreme?"_

_"I told you, my voice carries my presence strongest. It's bad enough that I'm in your apartment, but I don't want to put your friends in danger. Maybe holed up here, no one will sense me. I can only hope anyway, until I decide what to do . . ."_

But what was the point in hiding when he didn't even know if anyone was in pursuit? Did Eiji plan on hiding forever? He'd said that was what his life was like, in constant fear of enemies. Maybe that was the only way he knew how to survive. Maybe so, but Ash didn't have to like it.

He opened the door and immediately saw Eiji lounging on the bed, arms and legs outstretched. "Are you okay, Eiji?" Ash asked, rushing over to him. "You aren't feeling sick, are you?" He touched Eiji's forehead to check his temperature, but Eiji took his hand and gently pulled it away.

"I'm all right, Ash. I just felt tired and thought I'd take a nap, but then I couldn't sleep . . . I was lying here, thinking about how useless I am."

Ash frowned. This was exactly what he didn't want. "You never have been, and never will be, useless to me, Eiji. You're just feeling listless, trapping yourself in this little rundown place. That's why I'm going to take Max's advice for once. Put this in your pocket and let's go."

"Eh?" Eiji took the money Max intended for him, looked from it to Ash, and then pocketed it with so much haste he didn't get to count it. Ash had taken hold of Eiji's arm and gotten him to his feet.

After looking Eiji over from head to toe, Ash slipped a sweater over Eiji's head and fastened a jacket over that so he'd be warm. In the meantime, Eiji was stammering, "W-what do you mean? Where are we going? What are we—?"

"Dinner, now," Ash answered. "Don't worry. I know some place so close, you'll feel you never moved. I'm even paying." Putting on shoes at the door, they went out and walked briskly along the frozen street, Ash leading Eiji by the hand. It was his first time holding Eiji's hand while he was awake but he tried not to let his shyness and giddiness show. Eiji was obviously too distracted to notice or mind.

"Dinner?" asked Eiji, like he'd just processed Ash's words. "But I cooked."

"That's great, thank you," Ash said, turning to Eiji to show he truly was thankful. "But Max was right that you need a full meal now and then. We'll store your cooking in the fridge and have it tomorrow. Nothing wasted."

"Sure, but—"

"We've almost there already. No use arguing."

"But—"

A bell chimed as Ash opened the door to an Italian restaurant. Aromas of tomato paste, herbs, and garlic swirled around them and now Ash was the one feeling tugged inside, right into an empty window seat. It had been a while since he'd gotten a fancy meal. For the first time in what felt like forever, he actually couldn't wait to eat. Ash watched as Eiji sat down across from him and studied the menu. Moonlight cut through the clouds outside and filtered through the black drapes, melding with the red-orange light from a candle that sat in the center of their table; striking Eiji's face at just the right angle, it provided a gentle glow that made him stand out in the restaurant's dim lighting, Ash was thankful for the inspiration to bring Eiji here. There were only a few other diners around and timing couldn't have been better, having their own personal light in an uncrowded and quiet place made the atmosphere cozy and, Ash dare thought, romantic.

Eiji was squirming a bit, watching the waiter waltz past them a number of times. "I'll let you order," he said. "I don't want to use my voice more than necessary in public."

Ash held in a groan as he called the waiter over and, after Eiji pointed out what he wanted to eat, gave him their orders. They were brought glasses of water for their wait and at first Ash just swirled the cup and watched the contents swish around the edges. Eiji not wanting to use his voice was the second reason he wouldn't go with Ash to the garage. His presence was bad enough, but Eiji felt if Max or one of others asked him something, he could get excited and talk, surprising them and, more importantly, alerting enemies like a blaring trumpet and drawing them near. Eiji already talked in a permanently mellow tone at the apartment and now, in public, he spoke just above a whisper. It was painful, he and his constant worry for everyone around him rather than himself. Ash brought the glass of water to his lips, thinking 'was everyone this selfless in that land in the clouds, or was it just his Eiji?'

With that, Ash sputtered on the water, cursing his wondering mind. What kind of thought was that? When was Eiji 'his' anyway?

"Are you okay?" Eiji asked, leaning across the table.

"Fine," he answered, still coughing to clear his throat.

The waiter saved Ash further embarrassment by bringing their food at that moment. A plate of gnocchi was placed before Ash, while Eiji had spaghetti with meat sauce. Ash immediately tucked in, eating more politely than usual, but also more quickly. When was the last time he'd had this much of an appetite? Getting to eat with Eiji as of late had certainly sparked a desire in him.

"This is rare," Eiji remarked. "You don't usually eat this much." With a start, he said, "Sorry, that was rude of me, I just noticed and . . ." His voice died away.

"It's all right," Ash assured him. "You're right. There are times when depression hits me and I don't feel an ounce of hunger. I have to force myself to eat, and when it's really bad, I sometimes still can't hold it down. It started a little before I fled my folks and found Max's garage. You would think that I'd want to stuff myself silly since I had to deal with some serious hunger back then. My stomach would grumble and hurt so much that I thought it was trying to eat _itself._ "

"That sounds tough. I'm sorry."

Ash laughed. "It's not your fault. No need to apologize. By the way," Ash leaned in close and asked in a whisper, "what did you eat back home in the clouds?"

"Ah," Eiji said, slurping a noodle and wiping his mouth before speaking, "I forgot to say that I don't _have_ to eat. My body doesn't require food and will stay this shape and size no matter what enters it. No weight loss or gain. Eating is more of a luxury, and food that I _do_ eat is entirely consumed so I . . . don't produce wastes."

Ash's eyes stretched. That explained why Eiji never excused himself for toilet breaks. "That's amazing. So you can never starve." He thought more and asked. "But why did you put up with my cruddy cooking if you didn't need to eat it?"

Eiji laughed. "One: I didn't find it cruddy. Not gourmet, by any means," he said with a sly smile, "but still delicious. And two: I was showing my appreciation for you going out of your way to house me and offer meals. It was a pleasure for food that you put your heart into to become a part of me."

There he was, saying embarrassing things again. Ash focused on his meal and hoped the lighting would keep his blush from showing. They finished dinner, casting their usual glances at each other, making small talk and chuckling whether anything funny was said or not, high on each other's presence.

As they trekked home, Ash asked, "Wasn't so bad, right, having an outing like this?"

"Yeah, it was great," Eiji admitted. "Maybe I have been too cautious. I just don't want you hurt because of me." Gloom overshadowed the joy that was on his face. Ash could see how hard this all was for him, harder than he could understand.

"I know you're doing what you feel necessary," Ash told him. "But how about you allow another night like tonight every now and again? Please," he added, the way Eiji always did with him.

Eiji snapped out of his thoughts and his smile returned. "As long as we aren't too far from home, once in a way doesn't seem like a bad thing."

Ash felt bubbly thinking not only of how he'd gotten a 'yes' to the prospect of other dates, but how Eiji had called his place, their place, home. Maybe Eiji wasn't the only one who had been worrying more than necessary.

"I'll forward to it," Ash said, wrapping an arm around Eiji's shoulders. Eiji slipped an arm around his midriff in return and they walked like that all the way home.

***

Once home, it was time to settle in for the night. Eiji was getting more comfortable with Ash's presence, often leaving the bathroom after a shower with nothing but a towel around his waist and getting dressed in their shared little room. Despite him losing some of his modesty, Ash still usually kept his eyes off him until he was clothed.

Eiji was walking about like that now, saying, "Max didn't have to pay me so much. I feel strange accepting."

Tonight, maybe because of the close dinner they'd shared making him forget his boundaries, maybe because he could sense something was different, whatever the reason, Ash glanced at Eiji's bare back to answer, "Don't worry about it. Just accept it a—"

Ash quit talking to shout in shock.

Eiji flinched and turned wide, worried eyes on him. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Ash pointed first at Eiji and then gestured at his own back, trying to communicate without words since his throat felt too dry to function.

Eiji seemed to get the idea, turning around and around to get a look at his own back. His initial shock morphed into glee as he registered what he was seeing. "My wings! They're growing back." He fluttered the small white appendages as though making sure they were really there then smiled at Ash, exclaiming "I've got wings!"

Ash could feel the color draining from his face. He was lightheaded, dizzy, sick to his stomach, but he feigned being happy, for Eiji's sake. "I see, Eiji," he said, while mustering a smile. "I'm glad."


	5. Fledgling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After multiple successes at getting Eiji to leave the apartment for dinner, Ash plans a surprise outing to some place special. The two get the most out of a new experience, but again their happiness is interrupted, this time by someone posing as a true threat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new character appears at the end of this chapter and shakes things up! Get ready! Now, some actual info:
> 
> 鳩-天狗 ('Hato-Tengu') is what I decided to name Eiji's people ('hato' meaning dove and 'tengu,' the legendary bird-like creature Eiji described for you all before  Salamanders are a lizard-like animal but also a creature associated with fire/volcanoes in myths (I almost made the new character a Cherufe, a man-eating creature from Mapuche mythology, because they sound very interesting but I don't know enough about them now and don't want to completely butcher folklore, so maybe I'll get another chance to write a Cherufe into a story. One day . . . Somehow . . . 
> 
> Regardless, enjoy and get ready for action (and plenty feels) next week!!

Surprisingly, not much changed with the presence of Eiji's wings. As the feathers grew wider and thicker, Ash got into the habit of banding them to Eiji's back; with the help of some gauze, he could wrap and pin them so that they wouldn't be apparent under his shirt when they went out.

After getting a couple more dinner outings out of Eiji, Ash decided to give him a more elaborate surprise on the coming weekend, a further-away-but-still-local trip that he wouldn't be expecting. They'd been together for two months now and Ash had surely never felt closer to another person in his whole life. It hurt only seeing Eiji smile while eating and before falling asleep. It was bad enough he'd turn on Ash's radio and get a wistful expression, thriving on the music, unable to add his voice to the melody. He was barely living.

So Ash was going to break routine, get Eiji out of those four walls if he had to carry him. Once Ash got him where they were going, he knew Eiji would forgive him.

After aligning some wheels and changing oil for a couple frequent customers, Ash finished another workweek with a sigh while mopping his brow, sick of the stink of gasoline and ready for home. Rather than hanging after hours to drink Coke with Shorter and the crew like he used, Ash headed out. No one had to ask what his rush was. Though everyone had stopped asking if and when 'the kid Ash picked up' would come by again, they could tell he wasn't gone or forgotten from Ash's life by any means. They all seemed to tell that Ash's mood was being brightened and that he'd been given new purpose. No one complained.

"See you Monday, Ash," Max called after him. "Tell the kid 'hi' for me and, as always, he's welcome back anytime."

"Sure, Max. I will."

Ash walked with his hands in his pockets, clutching at the literal tickets to Eiji's good time. He was adamant about making Eiji go, but he was still nervous about asking. He was hoping for a clear 'yes' because in the end, he didn't want Eiji to get pissed at him for a mere second, but would it be that easy?

"Home!" shouted Ash as he walked in.

"Welcome home!" Eiji shouted back. He was in the kitchen, having grown accustomed to making meals to earn his keep despite Ash, only half joking, telling him all he had to do was breathe. He smiled, walking over to Eiji without showing his nerves. He could only hope Eiji wasn't cooking as then he would have a harder time pretending this was another restaurant run. Luckily, Eiji was just cleaning things down, the stove and countertops, the sink, cabinets, and floors all getting scrubbed so well that Ash felt like he was in the wrong apartment.

"You really go all out, don't you?" Ash asked.

"Kitchens and bathrooms must be kept clean or your health will be in jeopardy."

Ash wiped a finger along the crack between the counter and wall. Inspecting it, he didn't see a grain of dust, as expected. Ash grinned, impressed. "Well, thank you for saving my life then. Anyway, I'm sure you're tired and starved, and so am I? Can I treat you?"

Eiji wiped at his brow and smiled. "Sure, let me just freshen up and then you can tie my wings."

Ash watched Eiji leave. That was easy. Too easy, wasn't it? Things were going well and he felt three times as anxious. Pacing was all Ash could do to occupy himself, but Eiji was soon out of the bathroom and crouching before Ash to get his wings banded. This happened at least once a week, but Ash was startled when he put his hands on the feathers and felt how thick and healthy they were – proper flight feathers.

Eiji turned around on him with concern in his eyes. "Is everything okay?"

"Sure, everything looks great." Ash quit hesitating and did the wrapping. Inspecting his work, he noted that Eiji's wings lay flat but not without bulk that most would mistake for muscle. But the rest of Eiji didn't match the contours of a bodybuilder. How long could this façade last?

Perhaps it was holding up for just the right amount of time though . . . time until Eiji flew the nest.

"Ready?" Eiji asked, jumping into Ash's face to get a good look at him. "Or are you not feeling up to it now? You certainly look a bit . . . under the weather."

Ash broke himself from his depressing thoughts and got focused. He had to. Tonight, more than any other, was for Eiji. "I'm fine. Let's get out of here."

***

Eiji noticed when their walk took longer than usual, noticed even more when they passed their usual eateries and began heading for the unknown. He trembled, inching closer to Ash, when passing an old man on the sidewalk who, suffering a coughing fit, took a swig from a bottle covered in a paper bag to cut it off. Graffiti became a common occurrence on the walls they passed, colorful writing of offensive swears or crude drawings of anything from innocent smiley faces to disturbing images of personified animals in awkward and embarrassing positions. Ash constantly questioned himself on whether taking Eiji down this shortcut was a good idea. Still, there was a sweet scent in the air that Ash hoped Eiji would miss or ignore. They were getting close.

"This is a further walk than usual," Eiji finally said aloud.

Ash winced, but kept cool. "Don't worry, we're almost there. There's no turning back now."

"Watch me," Eiji said, making a move to do just that.

"Wait, wait." Ash caught him by the shoulders and faced him back toward their destination. "It seriously is just a little further, like right-around-this-corner close."

As he said, once they turned the next corner, they saw Ash's surprise.

Lights from a Ferris wheel dazzled the night sky while smells of corn dogs, cotton candy and other delicious junk foods got Ash's stomach churning. "Welcome to the carnival," Ash said ceremoniously.

Eiji's eyes were sparkling, watching people on some of the faster rides zipping around loops. "This is amazing," he exclaimed. "There are people flying!"

Ash laughed. "Yeah, I guess you could call it that. I'm sure it's not the same as stretching your wings and feeling the air beneath them, but . . ." Ash shrugged, if you'd like we can give it a try.

Eiji nodded eagerly and the two headed inside. Ash exchanged his entry tickets for a few ride vouchers, not without putting a few more bucks on the table, but he didn't mind. Smaller fairs wouldn't have required entry tickets but he wanted Eiji to have the best. This particular carnival was famous for a cute rabbit mascot that was sprinkled all over the place – on the décor of the rides, on balloons, and in the design of bunny-shaped crêpes.

"How about grabbing a bite first and then walking a bit to work it off?" suggested Ash.

Eiji nodded and so they did just that, buying a corn dog each and plastering them in ketchup before scarfing them down. Afterwards, Eiji got distracted from the bigger obstacles by smaller games; he studied kids shooting with fake rifles at a rolling conveyor belt of boards with laughing rabbit faces on them, and others trying to throw water balloons at targets to get their friends or parents dunked in a kiddie pool.

Ash let Eiji try his luck throwing darts at a non-moving target. He was able to make a perfect circle on the board, hitting everything but the bull's eye. Ash joked that he was either an unlucky talent or he missed on purpose. From the way Eiji punched his arm in response, it had to be the former. Rubbing his sore shoulder, Ash suggested that they give the rollercoaster a shot now that they'd worked off their meal.

Whizzing through the air with the screams of others in his ears, usually Ash would have had his eyes shut and been shouting with them, but he was captivated by Eiji again. Rather than clutching the holder bar like Ash was doing, Eiji had his arms outstretched, head back and eyes closed with a look of ecstasy on his face. He was flying. Ash couldn't take his eyes off of him through the loops and turns, partially afraid he'd really take flight, but mostly locked on his beauty, the inhibition-free expression that flying brought to him. As scared as Ash was of losing Eiji, he was glad he was able to put Eiji back in his element, if only temporarily.

They left the ride in good spirits, chatting about where to go and what to do next. They decided on riding the Ferris wheel since it was such a power beacon, literally calling them by pulsing in reds, blues, and greens. They sat across from each other, though Eiji barely stayed in his seat; he kept gawking out the windows, pointing to tall buildings and asking what they were called. Ash would answer, getting amused over Eiji's excitement, but eventually Eiji's expression fell.

"What's wrong?" asked Ash.

"Some of these buildings are so tall that I used to see them from a much, much greater height."

It was obvious where he meant. "Missing home, huh?"

"Not so much missing, but . . ." Eiji's voice faltered and they both remained silent. The atmosphere was still heavy when they exited their car. It was Eiji who tried livening things back up again.

"Can we try that next?" he asked, pointing at the merry-go-round. Ash nodded. When it was their turn to mount the horses, Ash first lent Eiji a hand and made sure he was secure before climbing up onto an adjacent steed. The ride started and Ash couldn't help but grin as Eiji startled and clutched his horse's neck. At the moment, not only did the horse fit Eiji by matching with his hair color, but they shared the same crazed eyes. Ash almost laughed himself from his fiberglass saddle and that got Eiji laughing with him. For a moment, Ash could forget everything but their voices as they drowned out the ride's cheerful melody with their own joyous soundtrack.

They began walking again once the ride was over, and Ash felt like they were the only two people in the world. Actually, it was getting so late that many people had gone home or were heading that way. Ash guessed that the place would close for the night soon, but he'd be damned if he was going to let this night end a second before it had to. They were now strolling down a lane that was deserted and dim but, thanks to the Ferris wheel's flickering lights dancing with the starlight, not in a creepy way. In fact, if Ash were to take Eiji's hand now and keep their slow walking pace, it would be dangerously romantic. Like, more romantic than all their candlelit dinners combined. What would Eiji say if Ash asked to kiss him? Instead, he thought of something safer to say.

"Hey, they have plushies of the bunny up for grabs. You want me to win one for you?" _It could work as a memento of sorts,_ Ash figured. He was a bit ahead of Eiji now and he counted the seconds waiting for Eiji to answer. Ten seconds, and Eiji was silent.

A chill ran through Ash and he turned back. Eiji was a few feet away, having stopped in his tracks, and his eyes were on something ahead of Ash. Turning back around, Ash saw that there was someone standing in front of them. He had the wildest hair Ash had ever seen and a grin that meant he was up to no good.

"Stay back," Eiji warned, walking past Ash. It shocked Ash to see that Eiji had allowed his wings to burst free from the gauze and that they were protruding from his shirt. The guy smirking at them didn't seem surprised. Soon Ash realized why.

The guy raised a hand and, with a spark, was instantly holding a ball of flames. "Finally found you, winged freak," the guy grumbled.

"Freak?" asked Eiji. "Look who is talking, you flaming troll. And why aren't you in your ugly lizard form?"

"The same reason you aren't a complete winged rat right now, easier to blend in amongst these hairless apes. I'm called Arthur here, by the way."

"I didn't ask your name," Eiji replied curtly. "I don't need it, but I do want one more answer before I take you down. My people's war wasn't with the Salamander tribe, so why are you stepping in now?"

"A guy would have to be a fool to let the chance to kill a creature that's practically extinct slip by him. Besides, 'Killer of the last Hato-Tengu' is a pretty wicked title, right? Plus I'll be the wealthiest being in a hundred worlds once I've ripped apart and sold off every bit of you."

Even from where he was standing, Ash could see Eiji flinch. "What do you mean, 'the last?'" he asked. "There should be some survivors. Many battles have been waged before and we'd always bounce back. Survival is our best instinct."

The guy, Arthur, shrugged. "Everyone's luck runs out sometime. Your homeland's a ruins, bloodied feathers everywhere, so much you'd think the clouds were stuck in a permanent sunrise, or should I say sunset."

"Shut up," Eiji shouted. Ash could hear the sorrow he was struggling so hard to hold in. He couldn't see Eiji's face but he was sure that tears were terrorizing his eyes, threatening to fall. "I know a liar when I see one. I don't need to listen to you."

"Good," Arthur sneered, "Because I'm done talking."

With that, Arthur launched a fireball. But it wasn't aimed at Eiji.

The moment was seconds that seemed to span hours. Ash watched as the ball came closer and closer, at first looking pure orange, and then freckled with red and yellow. _Beautiful_ , his brain had the nerve to suggest. Then Ash was closing his eyes against the heat, waiting for the horrendous pain from impact, and hearing Eiji scream with so much dread that it both made his life and broke his heart. _He cares about me. He'll miss me_ , Ash thought. _This isn't the way I thought we'd separate . . . I'll miss him too._

Behind his eyelids, all Ash saw was white.


	6. Migrating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiji fights with Arthur until Ash brings him to his senses, reminding him that he has a greater mission to attend to, one that will take him from Ash's world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Another week, another chapter, and this week you get an early release because I was able to write ahead a bit. I think that the story's out of danger of ever being late. Yay!! That said, I predict I only have two chapters left of this main story. Yes, main. I am strongly feeling the need to write a spin-off of sorts revolving around other characters I wanted to include here, but couldn't. 2 out of 3 of them haven't appeared in the anime as of this chapter's release so rather than slow the pacing of this story, they'll have their own tale in which Ash, Eiji, and others in "Dawn's Birdsong" at least get a mention if not a brief appearance. Don't know when I'll have this new tale together and begin releasing . . . but soon!
> 
> Anyway, things get dark in this chapter, but I do promise this story will have a happy ending. Hang in there!

Ash opened his eyes. He could smell something burning and smoke lingered in the air, but he could make out Eiji standing before him, shielding him. Eiji's white wings were sullied with singe marks (maybe _they_ were the source of the burnt smell) but still looked intact and seemed function. They were fluttering at that moment and Ash guessed that Eiji had used wind resistance to throw off the fireball, sustaining minor injuries but far less than the damage that could have come from full impact. He knew where the attack wound up landing by the large black indent it had left on the asphalt beside Eiji. That's where the stink was coming from after all, burning Ash's nose. Looking closely, the ground was still melting.

And that had almost hit him.

"Get behind that building, Ash," Eiji ordered him. "He's aiming for you to distract me. I can beat him."

Ash felt a pang of annoyance, realizing that he was Eiji's weakest link and not knowing what he could do to change that in the face of a supernatural battle. The least he could do was not argue and follow Eiji's instructions so he ran and ducked in the shadows, out of clear sight but in a place where _he_ could keep an eye on things.

As though conscious of keeping their fight from the possible prying eyes of passersby, Eiji and Arthur were reticent in their fight. Talking was now nonexistent and attacks were rapid and hushed. Arthur popped successive fireballs at Eiji but Eiji, flying low, dodged with little effort and zipped past Arthur with his wings erect. Scratches opened on Arthur's face and arms with every pass from Eiji and Ash realized that his feathers were working as drawn blades. There was a pause in Arthur's assault as he quit firing to wipe blood from a forehead cut out of his eyes. That was when Eiji found time to rush over to Ash.

"Are you all right?" Ash asked him. On closer inspection, Eiji hadn't gotten away from Arthur's attacks unscathed. There were marks all over his wings, like someone had snuffed large cigars out on them. Many feathers had gotten thinned and frayed from all the flapping too. To Ash, it seemed a wonder how he could keep airborne at all. "If you keep this up, how long will it take you to heal?"

"There's no telling," answered Eiji honestly. He wasn't looking at Ash, but at Arthur who was stumbling a bit from exertion though was clearly not ready to give up the fight. With a smirk, Arthur fired at them and Eiji shoved Ash out of harm's way, flitting away to avoid the hit himself. "The more he fires, the weaker he gets," Eiji called to Ash. "And he can never recover. Once he runs out of fuel, he's finished, so I just have to hang in until then."

Before Ash could comment, Eiji was rushing toward Arthur again. But this time the jerk was ready.

With both hands, Arthur conjured flames and extended his arms to blast the air on either side of him. Eiji was coming in from the left and got his right side pierced savagely. Ash clutched his chest as Eiji screamed. If anyone was nearby, there was no way they'd missed that cry, but Ash was about as concerned about that was the ones involved in the fight. Eiji had been grounded by that attack and Arthur was walking up to him. Ash ran.

He didn't think of what he could do, just had to do something before this got any worse. Leaping he got one arm around Arthur's neck and twisted. A garbled scream ripped from the guy's constricted throat and he reached behind him with open palm. Ash winced, but he was swept off of Arthur before the blast came. A recovered Eiji delivered a stunning punch to Arthur's face and dashed Ash behind a new building faster than a blink, placing him down as safely as he could manage. This alley was narrow and even shadier than the previous, but it provided them a bit longer to talk as Arthur would have to trace them.

Eiji took the time to catch his breath before speaking. "Thank you, Ash," he said. "You helped me there." He then frowned. "Though, you also worried me sick. You want to be killed? I appreciate what you did, but don't do it again. A little more and he'll be finished. Don't worry." Eiji turned to jump back into action but Ash stopped him with a firm hand on his shoulder.

Sick to his stomach, Ash gazed at the wings he'd always help conceal, those fresh white feathers now blackened and frayed. Reddened skin could also be made out through a hole in Eiji's shirt. He wasn't invincible. Why long could he last?

"You want to go back home, right?" Ash asked. "Soon . . . no, now while there's a chance of rescuing survivors, you want to go, right? Can you do that if you get any more injuries? Never mind that your wings need time to mend when they get maimed, and that they could be unrepairable with a good shot at your back, what about the rest of you, Eiji? You could die here, and for what?"

Eiji didn't look back at him and didn't rightly try to respond to Ash's questions. "I'll be fine," he muttered. "J-just let me—"

Eiji's voice quivering was all the answer Ash needed. "Forget this fight and go, Eiji," ordered Ash.

"But, I—"

Ash cut him off again. "You don't have to fight this guy. He's after you because you're sticking so close to the ground. You take off and I sneak out of here and he'll have no one else to torment. Forget him. Forget me. Forget this world and check on your home while you can. Please."

Eiji turned and blinked at Ash, eyes round and watery. He suddenly leaned close and hesitated only a second before planting his lips against Ash's, putting Ash in even greater pain. Could he keep up this chivalrous act? He wanted to say he took it all back, that they could both escape Arthur, get back to their apartment and continue their happy everyday life, forget any and all worlds but the one the two of them had created around each other. He actually wanted to say something like that. He clenched his teeth to keep it in.

"I'll go and check, and then come back," Eiji said. He put his hands on either side of Ash's head. "I'll come back," he said again. "I promise."

Ash put a hand atop one of Eiji's, nodded, and gave him another quick kiss. Their eyes twinkled at each other and then Eiji was lifting off. A few mighty flaps of his wings and he'd disappeared into the night sky, lost amongst the stars.

***

Ash made it back to his apartment somehow that night, leaving Arthur to wonder about who-knew-where with his target out of reach, though he couldn't remember how. Far as he knew, he was still standing in that ally, watching Eiji take flight. That's certainly how he felt. How long had it been now? He'd gotten off track where time was concerned and had no intention of trying to get back on the rails.

Today, whatever day it was, rain drummed at the window. Outside the city looked bleak and dead and it was like the sky was mourning it at a funeral. Ash wondered if _he_ was crying too, up there.

While cleaning the bathroom as thoroughly as Eiji used to, Ash found a feather near the shower drain. He was stroking it absently now, even brought it to his nose to sniff, but it had lost Eiji's scent. That put him in a bitterer mood. He collapsed on his bed and grabbed a pillow to smother his face in. It didn't smell like Eiji anymore either.

A sound between a growl and a whine was coming from Ash's throat, but he couldn't stop it. Not until he jittered when the phone rang. He didn't make a move, just listened until the tone stopped, but then it started again. Eventually, _that_ ring stopped and there was silence. It wasn't until Ash heard the ping telling him he had a voice message that he reached for the phone. The weary voice of the manager at the family mart where Ash worked, _had_ worked, greeted him.

'Mister Callenreese. We haven't heard from you in days. Hopefully everything is all right with you, but unfortunately, with your lack of communication, we're going to have to let you go.'

Ash hung up without hearing the rest, sure that a bunch of useless pleasantries would have followed. His heart thrummed a bit as the logical part of his brain considered the money lost and how paying the rent would require him to starve. But then again, rent depended on Max paying him although Ash hadn't bothered to go by the garage. Would Max fire him too? Maybe he was as good as homeless at this point. But what did it matter?

He sighed and lurched his way to the toilet. Once he finished there, he ate a slice of bread he didn't bother toasting and took a couple gulps of milk from the carton. He gagged, realizing too late that the milk had already spoiled or was quickly heading that way. The bread was probably beginning to mold too, for all he knew. He grumbled his way back to his bed and plopped down. His stomach wasn't growling from hunger anymore, but was instead protesting its contents. Ash curled up tighter against the cramps, hoping he could keep his sloppy meal down. No, maybe he wanted it to poison him. If he left this world, maybe he'd wind up in Eiji's.

Black thoughts swirling, Ash closed his eyes and slept, finding only more dark and empty spaces in his dreams.

***

One day while Ash was in bed, lying in fetal position, someone burst through his front door. Ash didn't even move. What did it matter if it was a mugger or a murderer? He felt a hard grip on his shoulder and winced as he was flipped around. It took a moment to focus and identify who was staring down at him with a killer frown.

"Shorter?"

"So you do remember I exist? How about the others? Alex? Kong and Bones? I hope the boss has been on your mind because he's sure been thinking about you, thinking about you and blowing a gasket. Do you want to be fired?"

"I've been fired from one job already," Ash muttered. "What's another?"

Shorter shook him for a bit then sighed, sitting him up and putting an arm around his shoulders. "I don't know what's going on, but I can see you're not yourself. What happened?" Shorter perked up and looked glanced around the apartment. "Where's the kid? I was sure you were still housing him?" He looked back at Ash and flinched. Ash didn't know what kind of face he was making, but he figured it was enough to say what he was feeling.

Still, in a whisper, Ash said, "He's gone Shorter. I mean, he said he'd come back, but when? I don't know when."

Was he crying? Ash's chest hurt and his nose felt congested. Drops that he was certain were tears kept hitting his balled fists and Shorter was rubbing his back.

"That's enough. Come on," Shorter said, standing Ash up. "You're coming with me, like it or not."

Ash said nothing but didn't resist. He _did_ feel the need to reach for two things before leaving though. From his nightstand, he grabbed the feather Eiji had molted in the shower and the pendant that once held Eiji's voice. Ash ran his thumb over the pendant's bird-of-freedom engraving as he'd done when he'd found it, remembering everything it had led up to and hoping it brought him another miracle.

Shorter put his arm around Ash again and Ash took a breath, though he questioned whether fresh air could reach the musty recesses of his heart. Whatever he felt or didn't feel, he guessed something was still bound to happen and he might as well let it. Ash nodded to show he was ready to at least get out of this place that was too cramped with memories. His treasures pocked, Ash stumbled alongside Shorter out the door.


	7. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash gets back into the groove of things, though he continues to keep his eyes on the skies. Will Eiji return, and if he does, will he be on Earth to stay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waah! This past week was crazy for me! My only working laptop died and I had to order a new one then wait for my old data (thank God, it was savable) to be transferred to my new PC at the repair shop. I just got my computer home today, so this chapter wouldn't have released on time if I hadn't been writing every day by hand and only needed to type it out. Excuse any typos/errors as I didn't have a great amount of time to proofread as I wanted to get this out to you all as quickly as possible. (Anything for my readers! ^_^)
> 
> Hopefully no other mishaps arise because next week is the planned finale! Don't be too sad though. Let me remind you that a spin-off is in the works, set after the main story. If you watched today's episode of Banana Fish then you may be able to guess who the second major player of the spin-off is (one more to go before you KNOW the three mains). I'll give a few more details next week to get you all excited, but for now, know you'll be getting more mythical characters based on true lore.
> 
> Until next week, enjoy~

Life became more doable, living with Shorter and his sister, Nadia. At the very least, Ash couldn't resist eating in their home. The aromas that drifted from Nadia's kitchen were unearthly. Even while missing the simpleness of Eiji's cooking, Ash managed a few swallows of fried rice and honey-glazed chicken to keep himself alive. The food didn't provide him with any real comfort, though. Even with his belly satisfied, Ash's heart was still bruised and barely beating.

One day, Shorter was out, leaving Ash alone with Nadia. She seemed to be in her own world, busying herself with housework while Ash occupied the sofa, but, after walking past Ash a few times, she stopped a short ways from him. She didn't look at him, but Ash couldn't help but heed her as she began to speak.

"You worry that you might be waiting forever for someone who may not return, but what about the boy? What will he feel if he returns and you've already worried yourself to dead? What sort of pain will he feel, knowing you suffered because of his leaving, confused as to why you didn't trust he'd return, scared because he journeyed back here from his old home and found he'd lost the place he thought was his new one? Won't he enter a greater misery than the one you're dealing with now?"

Ash's eyes stretched. Did she get all that info about he and Eiji from Shorter? Didn't she know a little _too_ much? Still, he was too caught up in processing her words to care. She was right. He was being selfish, childish even, telling himself he trusted Eiji while showing obvious doubt that he'd be of his word. If Eiji looked down from his Tengu kingdom and saw Ash now, what would he think of him? He could do better than this. He had too.

"Thank you," Ash said.

Nadia said nothing, but Ash caught her half-smile as she walked from the room. He shook his head slowly, wearing a smile of his own.

***

Ash wasn't out of the dark yet, but he was functioning better than before, even managed to return to the garage to Max's relief. No matter what though, Eiji was always on Ash's mind. Flashes of good memories with Eiji no longer just hurt, but provided a sort of comfort. He didn't need to hold on to Eiji's pendant or his discarded feather as often either, though he always kept them close. With good memories, little bits of things he'd seen and learned about Eiji were also filtering into the forefront of his mind. One day, one of those recollections was something from before Arthur and Eiji's fight.

Despite everything happening a mile a minute that night, something that Arthur bastard said had stuck with Ash and he'd only just now recalled it. Eiji had asked, 'Why aren't you in your ugly lizard form?' and the guy had answered, 'The same reason you're not a complete winged rat right now.'

Those guy's words made Ash want to spit but they also sparked a realization in him. Didn't that mean that Eiji could transform into an actual bird? He hadn't mentioned that but Ash figured not everything about Eiji's people had come up. If Eiji could become a bird, was he always a dove, or could he be any kind of bird? Ash began to pay careful attention to pigeons on the sidewalks, ducks in lakes, geese flying in V-formation overhead. Was one of them Eiji?

***

Strolling through the city became easier on Ash's heart when he realized he had a greater view of the sky. At first the clouds soothed him as he imagined Eiji perched on them, just waiting to catch Ash's eye so he could flutter down safely into his arms. Later, birds distracted him; first, the ones navigating the sky in V-formation, and then the ones on the ground. He spared bread from sandwiches to feed pigeons and ducks, hoping they'd give him good karma or something. At this point, he was desperate.

One day after work, Ash stopped on his way to Shorter's, just sat and waited, watching the sky. He watched the sunlight die and the streetlights snap on. It was getting cold and though snow had quit falling, winter was still staking its claim. Ash rubbed his arms, conjuring more heat beneath his long sleeves. No one else was around. Still, Ash waited.

Something in him was causing a stir, telling him this was where he had to be, right now. Eiji . . .

At some point, he started to consider whether or not the feelings swirling in him were just wishful thinking. He had the mind to stay out all night, but soon Shorter or Nadia would be out searching for him and he didn't want them wandering in the cold on his account.

Heart heavy, Ash stood and restarted his walk to Shorter's.

“Ash!”

Not five steps taken, Ash halted. He knew that voice. It took him a moment to turn, heart thrumming and brain fuzzy, afraid he was in a waking dream.

“Ash,” the voice shouted again and this time Ash couldn't help but turn and run toward it. Eiji was there, cutting Ash's run in half with his own sprint. Before he knew it Ash had Eiji in a tight hug and was peppering his face and neck with kisses. Eventually Eiji began resisting, giggling all the while. “Sorry, Ash,” he choked out, “but I can't breathe.”

Ash let go and moved back to get a good look at Eiji. His eyes were glowing but they also looked weary. Remembering something from their embrace, Ash turned Eiji around and felt his back again, feeling panic rise in him. Eiji's back was completely smooth.

“Where are your wings?” asked Ash.

Eiji only smiled.

“I've given them up,” he admitted, no longer meeting Ash's eyes.

“What do you mean?”

“There . . . were a couple of elders left but they were all very weak, some worse than others. One, a wise and kind lady I've always looked up to, said they were 'beyond repair like our kind's very existence.' She feared for me on Earth, knowing that she couldn't seal my voice again without the pendant I left with you, so she asked if I could stick to the skies, try to hold out as long as I could until—”

Eiji stopped himself short, but once he started talking again, Ash couldn't bear to interrupt and ask why. It was taking a lot out of Eiji to continue.

“I asked instead if I could have my wings removed, permanently, so I could stay here on Earth, and the elders granted my wish. Once my wings got me safely back down here, they vanished forever with the elder's magic. It's strange,” Eiji admitted, looking over his own shoulder then back at Ash. “Without them, I can't fly, and I feel sort of grounded because of it, more so than with the injuries I first landed here with, but at the same time, it was worth it.”

“What was worth it?”

Eiji smirked. “You really have to ask? I did it for you. Well, for me too. For the both of us. Getting close to you left a permanent mark on my soul, but its a scar I'm proud to bear. Unlike these.” He lifted his shirt a bit and Ash could still see signs of Arthur's fireball attacks. It felt like a weird déjà vu, seeing those wounds again from so many nights ago. Ash hadn't paid it much mind without the carnival setup, but they were even standing around the same area that that battle had taken place in.

Ash's eyes watered, picturing Eiji take flight, remembering the sting of being left behind but also coming to grips with the fact that he could never see that sight again, never see nor touch those beautiful feathers.

“To never be able able to fly again,” Ash whispered. “I'm honestly worth that much to you?”

Eiji gave Ash a peck on the lips in answer. Maybe Eiji couldn't soar anymore, but with that, Ash felt _he_ could.

“I won't let you regret it,” Ash promised. “I'll give you all the joy I can conjure, as long as I live. No, longer.”

Eiji giggled and was about to speak when something happened.

Ash processed heat, shock in Eiji's eyes and then he was seeing red as fresh wounds opened on Eiji, one on his right forearm, another cutting across his throat, from a pair of fireballs that had just whizzed past.

Eiji was falling and Ash caught him, registering that Eiji could still look at him, breathe, though he made gurgling sounds to do so. Ash dug his cellphone from his pocket and ordered an ambulance to hurry. While talking on the phone and hearing his own voice far away, Ash's eyes fell on a red lizard-like thing in the distance, the size of a small dog. He watched it scramble away then Shorter was beside him, shouting on his own phone while looking Eiji over, still clutched in Ash's arms and struggling to talk, it seemed.

Ash was conscious enough to stroke Eiji's hair, shush him, and pray until the ambulance arrived. He and Shorter ignored protests from the paramedics and clambered into the back along with Eiji's stretcher.

Ash and Eiji were both struggling for air at this point. Clasping hands and locking eyes, neither of them planned on letting go, and so stayed that way for the whole ride.

***

“His life isn't in danger but he's sustained a pretty serious injury to his throat. We'll try to restore his vocal cords.”

_With his wings gone, his voice is all he has left, isn't it?_

“Please,” Ash begged. “Please do everything you can.”

The doctor nodded. “We plan to. I know its hard, but try to settle down, if only a little. A level head will help your friend later, no matter the results.”

With that the doctor left. Ash thought over the man's words. What did he mean, 'no matter the results?' Was he really planning to go all out to save Eiji's voice or not?

A hand touched Ash's shoulder and brought him back to the too-bright waiting room. It was Shorter who had a hand on him, and Nadia sat behind him, flipping a magazine though her eyes bounced from the pages to Ash's face far too often. She was obviously concerned and Ash appreciated it . . . but when did she even get here?

Looking around more, Ash spotted Max and Alex, Kong and Bones, practically the whole garage gang was here, here for him and Eiji.

“Eiji's strong,” said Shorter, kneading Ash's shoulder. “He's got the will to get out of any mess. Keep trusting him. He hasn't let you down yet, has he?”

Ash's eyes stretched, graspng how right Shorter was. He'd worried over Eiji's return when he'd been giving it his all to come back. Eiji deserved his full trust now.

Believing that with all his heart, Ash focused all his prayers into a stare at the red surgery-in-progress light above the door Eiji had been wheeled behind. He quieted his doubts and stood steady in his wait until that red light turned green.

After forever, the doctor returned, at first with his eyes cast down and a stern face that made Ash's heart quiver. Then he looked up with a smile.

“You can see him now.”

 


	8. Soaring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash visits Eiji in the hospital and, for the first time since he learned of Eiji's origin, imagines an ordinary life for the two of them, together. Once Eiji is released, they begin living it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long journey, and with one journey's end, another begins. “Dawn's Birdsong” ends here, but soon I'll be releasing a new story featuring Yut Lung and Sing (plus one more guy I will leave unnamed for anime-onlys) as water-themed yokai and deity! I can't give a concrete release date yet as I want to give myself time to plan and get a head-start on the story writing, but it'll likely be early October.
> 
> Whether you've been tuning in weekly or got here in time to binge this tale, thank you all so much for reading!! Thank you for the kudos!! Thank you for the comments that so often made my day!! I appreciate every single one of you <3 Until next time ^_~

Eiji sat in his hospital bed, only breaking the smile on his face to eat a spoonful of red jello. There was a notepad on his lap that he seemed to have been scribbling messages on. The doctor had already warned Ash of that, saying 'It may cause strain for him to use his voice so soon after the operation. I recommend that he keeps using pen and paper to communicate, at least for today.' Ash had agreed and been allowed to see him (under the pretense that he and Eiji were cousins). Thanks to Max putting Eiji on his payroll, the fake documentation to show Ash and Eiji were family had been ready to go. Ash would have to show the boss his appreciation later and probably stop insulting his smarts from now on. Ash walked further in and watched Eiji's eyes sparkle as he caught sight of him.

As he made to talk, Ash held up a hand to stop him and pointed at the pad. Eiji started as though remembering and picked up his pen to dote what he wanted to say.

**I'm happy to see you!**

Ash smirked. “I'm happy to see you too. You didn't have write that. I know.”

Eiji went back to writing again.

**I still wanted to say.** He'd drawn a heart beside his words to make them cuter than necessary. Ash thought his own heart would swell and burst.

“I know they said the surgery was a success,” said Ash, “but I wish I could hear your voice for myself and be sure of it.” He reached to Eiji and ran a hand over his head, making his hair fluff out. “It was Arthur that did this to you, wasn't it? Even with all that was happening, I saw this slimy lizard-like thing slinking away.”

Ash saw resignation in Eiji's eyes as he took up his pen again, writing for quite a while before showing Ash his notepad.

**There is no need to worry. He can't do any more harm. The last of his power was in this attack. Arthur is a harmless lizard forever.**

“I'm glad of that anyway,” Ash admitted, “though I wish I could have seen those fireballs coming, taken the hit for you.” Ash gently touched the bandages on Eiji's neck. “If you had lost your voice forever, it would have broke me, and if you'd died—”

Ash couldn't even finish the thought. Losing Eiji was his worst fear since they'd met, and it was too much to think about, let alone put into words, always would be. Ash had his eyes scrunched closed but he snapped them open when he felt Eiji push his notepad into his lap. The words he'd written seemed to glow in their reassurance.

**Don't worry. I'm here.**

When Eiji put his hand on Ash's, Ash met his eyes. Eiji made a small sound then opened his mouth. “My voice is different,” he whispered. “Because of the surgery.”

“Don't—” Ash tried to interrupt, keep Eiji from using his voice prematurely, but Eiji shook his head, showing he had no intent on heeding orders right now. Knowing Eiji, Ash gave up the fight, shut up and just hoped whatever Eiji had to say was short.

“I think,” continued Eiji, “that like my back, I'm more human here too now.” He touched his throat. “And, because of you, I'm human in here.” He touched his chest, over his heart. “I'm not leaving. This is where I what to be.”

Ash nodded. Maybe this isn't how either of them would have went about it, but he had Eiji to stay now. If Eiji was more human than magical being now, then maybe no one and nothing would try to track and harm him again. Perhaps the cooling aura Ash felt off of Eiji was now for him alone, something no one else in this world, or in any other, could feel.

Before they could say anything else to each other, a couple nurses came in, ready to give Eiji's vitals another once-over and to give him meds, if he required them. They smiled in a curt way that showed they were trying to be courteous, but also showed they were inwardly cursing him for being a nuisance, standing in the way while they're working. Honestly, now was as good a time to take his leave as any. If Ash didn't tear himself away from Eiji now, he didn't think he'd ever be able to.

“I'd better go,” Ash said and Eiji nodded in understanding.

Ash moved to exit the room, turning back to get one more glimpse at Eiji. Eiji looked at him over the nurses' shoulders and waved. Ash waved back and kept moving. Eiji was fine now, needing rest more than anything, and Ash couldn't express how happy that made him.

Shorter met Ash in the hall. “Hey, I heard that apparently Eiji's surgery was more difficult than expected, something about the kid's throat having an unusual shape, but he got through it just fine anyway. He's not to be underestimated by me anytime soon.”

Ash smiled. “I won't be underestimating you either, Shorter. You and your sister, Max and the rest of the guys, you all came through for me and Eiji when we needed you. I can't thank you enough.”

Shorter tried to hide his embarrassed grin behind his hand as he feigned the need to rub his nose. “Don't worry about it.” He was saved from having to say any more as Max came up. “You kids should get home and get some rest,” he suggested. “You aren't doing Eiji any good chatting in the halls when he's probably longing to sleep himself.”

“You're right, Max,” Ash agreed. “But can I ask you to stick around a while longer? In case Eiji needs anything or gets lonely or something?”

“You don't need to ask,” said Max. “I planned on it. My wife and son will even pay the kid a visit so that he has someone new to talk to. We were all surprised he _could_ talk by the way. How long were two keeping that a secret?” He shrugged. “Anyway, come night, I'll stick around alone for a while, head out once the kid's making Z's, then be back first thing in the morning. Don't worry about a thing.”

And Ash realized that he didn't worry. With Eiji as a mostly-human boy and Arthur forever cursed to wonder on harmless reptilian feet who-knew-where, an air of normalcy Ash hadn't felt in forever was lying over him like a blanket, relaxing him to the core. Max, along with the hospital staff could handle things, no doubt about it.

“I'll see you tomorrow,” Ash said, following Shorter. “Tell Eiji to have a good night and eat more veggies along with the jello and pudding, okay?”

Max waved. “Can do!”

With a sigh, induced by relief rather than stress, Ash left the hospital. At a nearby restaurant, he ate dinner with the Shorter and Nadia and retired to bed quickly once the three of them got home, ready and waiting for tomorrow and the days after.

***

A week gone by, Eiji had a place with the Wongs along with Ash and was filling their place with chatter and laughter. He helped Nadia in the kitchen and kept Shorter company in front of the TV. It felt amazing to see Eiji socialize, and when he wasn't spending time with those two, he was glued to Ash, like a constant shadow, visible in day or night. It all seemed to good to be true, but Ash slept and woke up to the tickle of Eiji's hair or the warmth of his breath against his skin as they cuddled, so it couldn't be a dream. _Though, it could be considered a waking dream_ , Ash thought, _a wish come true_. Ash didn't think he'd have to ask for anything again for the rest of his life.

Since neither Ash nor Eiji had work on the coming weekend, they went to the beach. Eiji played a game of tag with the tide, rushing away from it when it came in, then trying to catch up to it when it rushed out again. There were other people running and laughing around, but Ash and Eiji only saw each other. A crab was strolling in the sand and Eiji began walking sideways, tapping his thumbs to his middle fingers to imitate its snapping claws. Ash joined him in the crab walk and they both laughed when they got to the water and the tide rolled in time to crash into their faces and give them a salty drink; they went to a vendor and bought ice cream cones to lap at and rinse the taste away.

In time, they opted to relax, lying side-by-side on beach towels, lacking a proper beach umbrella to shield them, but not caring in the least. After a bit, Eiji glanced at Ash and struck up a conversation.

“Do you remember how I was saying that it was possible for humans to enter my homeland?” asked Eiji.

“I do vaguely remember you bringing that up and then sealing your lips about it a second later, yeah,” Ash teased.

“Sorry, but I couldn't bring myself to talk about it at the time. You see, some live their lives in the clouds, never knowing what it means to be human because, like me, they were born as tengu. But others may have had another life, in another place, some here on Earth as human, and by loving they earn their wings. It's why tengu have so many human features.”

Ash frowned, thinking all this over. “By loving, you say? Do you mean like doing good deeds, caring for people?”

“Hmm,” Eiji tilted his head, thinking. “Caring for people is close. Though, it's more like caring in general. For all people and animals and other living things, for beings invisible or entirely unknown, the more love a human has in their heart, the greater their powers are when they reach their place in the clouds. I guess the Hato-Tengu with their white wings may be where the image of angels came from. T-that's not me saying actual angels don't exist” Eiji stammered. “No one knows everything, and like I've said before, there are more worlds than even I know. I _do_ know that humans can make it into the world of Hato-Tengu though. Just—”

“Just after we die,” Ash finished. He understood everything. Eiji didn't have to say any more. Ash grumbled under his breath, irritated. Eiji didn't _have_ to say any more, but Ash wanted him to. “Why didn't you just tell me sooner? Did you think I'd be traumatized or something. I mean, it isn't that much of a shocker, Eiji.”

“I didn't want to say because I knew I'd have to leave at some point, and didn't know when I'd be back. I've seen you, Ash. When you lose hope, you lose reason and stop caring for yourself. You'd have let yourself die, trying to see me if I told you death was the way.”

“Maybe . . .” Ash admitted.

“And I didn't want that.” Eiji turned to him, stared at him hard. “I would _never_ want that. Now that I've told you how to become tengu, I need you to promise that you live out your life here on Earth, no matter if I leave it before you, that you'll keep thriving best as you can until you meet a natural end.”

“Why should I?” Ash asked. He rolled over, keeping his back to Eiji. Ash couldn't look at him right now. He felt hot under his own skin, anger and hurt swirling around in him in unreasonable proportions. It was childish, he knew, but he couldn't fight it. His eyes were stinging, and he begged his body to at least keep him from embarrassing him by crying. He didn't want to feel this way, but didn't he have a bit of a right to?

“It hurts, losing you,” Ash said aloud, “not knowing if I'll see you again. Do you want me to suffer alone? I barely managed it once. Do you think I can take that again?”

Eiji moved to lie on top of him, taking Ash's face in his hands and  _making_ their eyes meet. He looked more scared and sad than Ash expected and he felt his anger sink away for guilt. “I wouldn't ask it of you if I didn't think you were strong enough to manage. I know it's painful, Ash. It tore me apart too. Did you think I'd have a view from the clouds and not look back down to you? I couldn't see you specifically, but I could feel that tug you have on me.” Eiji's hands began shaking, still caressing Ash's cheeks. “Time is longer in my homeland, remember. Mere weeks felt like years and I half expected to find you looking like a middle-aged man when I returned. To say I missed you would be an understatement. For all that time, it was like I was about to be shredded in half, the physical strain of being apart from you was so strong. I tried to bare it for the elders' sakes, but I couldn't anymore . . . so I know.”

“I-I'm sorry,” Ash stammered. Of course, Eiji had been suffering too. Nadia had made him consider it, but hearing it, picturing it, knowing his own weeks of torture had been _years_ for Eiji . . .

Ash took a breath and put on a smile. “So when we both get wings, we'll be able to stay together for centuries, huh? If that's how it is, I'll live. Even if you go before me, I'll keep living for you. I promise.”

A single tear trailed down Eiji's face as he relaxed. Ash didn't know if it was from remembering his time without Ash or at the pleasant dream of their future in the clouds. Eiji settled back on the sand beside Ash, seemingly breathing easy. “We won't be the only ones with hopes of getting into the Tengu Kingdom, right?” Ash asked. “Does that mean that your home can get a fresh start? That the tengu aren't really extinct after all?”

“You got it,” Eiji confirmed. “Others will enter the kingdom through death, eventually some will be born up there, and things will restart again. Even the blood of battle will be cleansed by the suction and release of rainclouds. That's another secret the tengu hold: that there's never a real end to us, just a pause before we repopulate the clouds that no other creature can rule.”

“That's amazing. I bet you can't wait to see home looking brand new again.”

“Hey, just because I had you promise to stay safe down here, doesn't mean I plan on going anywhere anytime soon. I've told you before, I'm not leaving. This is my home, hopefully for over fifty or sixty human years. I want to have thousands of days like this one, enjoying ourselves, side-by-side.” Eiji's fingers intertwined with Ash's in the sand. “You know, it shouldn't be too hard to earn our wings. With the amount of love I have for you, I'm probably already over half way to the goal.”

“Half?” questioned Ash. “Then I've got you beat there. My feelings have got to be brimming over the limit.”

Eiji laughed and swatted at him with his free hand. He then grew serious, eyes sparkling. Ash felt him give his hand a squeeze. “I love you, Ash.”

Ash returned the squeeze. “I love you too, Eiji. More than anything.”

The two gazed at each other until they felt a change in the air.

Suddenly it felt like the sun had been swallowed. Ash and Eiji were cast in shadow and the wind picked up, starting off at a whistle and then a howl. It was like a storm was brewing. A few people scrambled from the water, and others left the beach entirely.

“The weather's starting to get a bit crazy, huh?” Ash kept his voice calm but the hairs on his arms were rising as the clouds darkened and the water stirred. He was getting seriously bad vibes here.

When Ash turned to Eiji though, he noticed that he still seemed carefree. “It's true that the weather is changing, but it is only because of a temper tantrum.”

“What?” Ash asked.

“I've lost my connection to the other worlds; not my memory of them. There is someone who can't help but throw off waters far and wide when they get angry, but there are mediators who keep things from getting too disastrous.”

“Mediators, huh . . . Friends of yours?”

“One can't fully be trusted because he holds so much power and doesn't let his thoughts show, and the other can be called an ally as long as you're after the same goal. One is a rare being who works alone and the other has an army at his beck and call. They're very different, but really, they have one purpose: regulating a young troublemaker. That youngster will grow devastatingly strong fast, set to be a real problem if not monitored, and they are already a ruler of sorts. Those two mediators are serious because of that.

Neither of their kind ever desires money or power and so have never harassed tengu like most others. Stay on both of their good sides and you can't lose in a fight, no matter how tough the battle. They weren't able to help the tengu in their latest struggle but they have assisted my people before and I've seen how capable they are. Even with signs of weather like this, we're in good hands.”

Ash sighed, reclining back on his folded arms. “If you say so, Eiji. I trust _you_ if no one else, but I can't say that hearing more supernatural stuff is going on makes me feel good. I thought everything might be over, you know.”

“It _is_ over for us, for now,” Eiji answered, his eyes still on the tossing and turning waves. “But for someone else a challenge is beginning.”

END

 


End file.
